When PAST rules PRESENT
by Craftyduo
Summary: In this story, Abhijeet sir is not suffering from memory loss. It's about what happens when a person gets confronted with his past all of a sudden and that too when he has started his life afresh after much difficulties forgetting his past. For larger view, read the story. Friendz,this is my first attempt here. Hope u will like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : **CAUTION **: Friends, **here abhijeet sir is not suffering from memory loss**. Rest all other characters are shown in their true sense and meaning. Hope that I'll do justice to each and every character.

This is my first story here. Hope you will like it. Now, please read and enjoy.

Today is a wet August morning with sun trying to peep out from behind the clouds, time to time. There was a heavy downpour throughout the last night but now, at this moment, it's only drizzling. Out there, in a house, located near the sea, there live two bravehearts who have their big hand in maintaining the peace and decorum in the large and immensly crowded city of **Mumbai.**

Here, inside the house, the main wall clock struck 6, and simultaneously, the alarm, kept in one of the rooms in this house starts ringing. Beside the table on which this alarm clock is kept, is a black furnished bed occupied by a person who is now clutching the pillow near his ears with his two strong hands so that he can keep that annoying alarm sound away from his ears which is disturbing his sound sleep. But, all in vain... Suddenly, he lifts his hand and bangs on the top of the alarm clock to shut it down and yeah... he succeeds. But then, after around half an hour, he realizes something and wakes up with a thud... Oh God! He is late.

Inside the other room of the house, the scene is completely opposite. The person occupying this room from past few years is sleeping peacefully, as if he has nothing to do with the outside word, as if he has no worries to deal with. As he is in his dreams, someone enters in his room and started shaking him in order to wake him up, while saying,

"Wake up Daya! Wake up! We are already late. I don't want to listen anything from acp sir today. So, please for god's sake, get out of the bed"

To this Daya replied, "Abhi! Boss! Let this small child of yours sleep for a little more time. It would be so nice of you"

"No way Daya! Hurry up and move towards the washroom, right now! I'll be back within 15 minutes and I don't want to see you lying on the bed lazily. And this time I mean it."Abhijeet said firmly while moving out of the room.

To this, Daya murmured something and then made his way towards the washroom, though unwantedly. When he came out, he saw his buddy already dressed up in formals and sitting on the bed with breakfast ready for himself and his friend. He asked Daya to get ready and give him company in doing the breakfast. They finished their breakfast with light chitchat and made their way towards the famous QUALIS, locking the main door of their house behind.

In qualis, which was heading towards the CID Bureau, there is complete silence, something quite unusual, especially when these two senior inspectors are there in it. The reason behind it is that a tsunami is awaiting them this morning which seems to be quite inevitable as they had been personally asked by acp sir to reach the bureau in time as some people are coming from Delhi CID for inspection.

Soon, they reached their destination and stepped out of the qualis. Both took big sighs and headed towards the entrance of the building which has now become a house for them as they have spend more time here, working and celebrating various festivities, than they had spend at their own place.

As they entered the bureau, the faintest hope that they had of escaping the ferocious storm, got vanished into the thin air as everyone other than them are already present at the place. They looked towards Freddie, Rajat, Purvi, Shreya, Sachin, Kajal, Vivek and Tasha, one by one and got a worried yet naughty glance in response. Soon, they found themselves in front of the man who is looking sternly towards them. Three pairs of eyes meet each other and instantly, the two pairs of them start looking at the ground. But one pair is still staring at the two figures standing in front, as if this man has forgot to blink. The silence that was prevailing came to an abrupt end when this man, who seemed to be lifeless till now, tells that he is a healthy living person by roaring, "What are you two upto nowadays? Do you want me to turn into a completely bald person. Already, because of you two I am left with very few hairs. I don't know what do you have against my hairs? Why don't you two listen to me? Why you create new problems for me everyday? Why didn't you report early today even after I personally warned you not to be late today?" He didn't get any answer but only silence in response.

"Now, would you please open your priceless mouth to tell me the TRUE reason behind this delay", added the additional commissioner, sarcastically.

"Sorry sir, it was me because of whom we are late today. I don't know why but I couldn't open my eyes early today", replied the second in command with the down head.

"So, would you please do me a favour of forcefully opening your eyes the next time when you are supposed to report early", said acp while boring a sarcastic smile on his face. Daya and others surrounding the two seniors tried their best to suppress the laughter but couldn't help themselves from smiling. This made them earn a deadly glance from the other two. the smile from their faces vanished, the very next moment.

"And you (pointing towards Daya), I sometimes doubt whether this is the same person who's name is sufficient enough to make the criminals shiver to their core. How much you are dependent on Abhijeet! Can't you get up early in the morning all by yourself and sometimes, even help this lazy bro of yours to rise early?"

"Sorry sir, This will not be repeated again", replied Daya smiling broadly to make the acp melt down, though some shades of pleading were clearly visible in that awesome smile. He succeeded in his motive but this time acp was in no mood to let himself get transformed into the father.

He said in a bossy tone, "I had been listening this ever since you joined in. Hope, this time it meant not to please me but to be followed by heart. Now, all of you get back to work. Those officers might be coming anytime and I don't want to listen any kind of complaints from them. Have you all got it?"

Everyone nodded. Acp started to move towards his cabin but then turned around and said in angry but fatherly tone, pointing towards the duo, "And yes, you two don't even try to play your world famous pranks on these people. I'll not be able to safeguard you this time from these cranky people and I mean it this time".Everyone, including the duo smiled at this concern of their boss.

After about half an hour, the inspecting officers entered the place. They got quite impressed by the discipline maintained in the bureau (quite unaware of the fact that this kind of a welcome was specially planned for them only). Before anyone could stand and salute, they stormed into the acp's cabin and after talking for a while came out, accompanied by the acp.

Everyone stood up and saluted as they came out and got a smile in response from the man in white checks, black tie and black coat ,who seemed to be their boss. Also he had wrinkled face and white hairs, unlike other new personas indicating him to be an experienced and seniormost cid officer amongst them. ACP, first introduced the sr. inspectors and inspectors who had come to inspect their working style and place and then told everyone about that elderly presence, that he is DCP SRIVASTAVA, CID, DELHI.

Then, he one by one introduced his officers to the DCP who handshaked with them and seemed quite friendly. He couldn't introduce Sr. Inspector Abhijeet to him as he had gone to the forensic lab to collect some reports related to a case they are dealing nowadays (he was the onlyone to go there as acp wanted only one person to go there, so that the place don't seem to be deserted if the inspecting officers come and Abhi immediately grabbed this opportunity. The real reason behind this action of his was to meet Dr. Tarika, of course).

Abhijeet enters and gets startled to see the person standing in front of him. The blue coloured file falls from his hand and tears started to make up in his eyes. But being a CID officer, he controlled his emotions and saluted the person standing in front of him but got no response as the person standing in front of him is also going through the same emotions. He is also in shock to see Abhijeet and has frozen at his place.

A/N : To know why Abhijeet sir and that person are shocked to see each other, just stick to the story.

Its my first attempt guys and your reviews will definitely encourage me to write more and at a faster pace.

So, take care of yourself and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : So friends, I am here again. Hope you will like this chapter as well. Thanks for a pseudo warm welcome.

**Nainacid** : A very big thanks and hug to you for being the first reviewer of my very first story. Hope, I will live up to your expectations in this chapter. And please if you find anything not appropriate in my writing , then please tell me as i have to learn a lot from writers like you as currently, i m an amateur only. Your review was really encouraging. Love you and take care:)

Oh **Katiiy**, thank u so much dear. Will try to maintain the suspense. Keep reviewing coz people like you only encourahe me to write more and more. Love you and take care:)

**Cidfreak**:Thank you. Dear, i have tried to elaborate the happenings, if still you find it short, then please let me know. And why should i get hurt? I m still in a learning stage and need to be confronted to my faults, so, please continue reviewing with same passion indicating where i m lagging behind. Hope, this chapter is also gripping like the previous one. If not, then please point it out in the revies you and take care:)

**Srijaangel of cid**: Thank you dear. It was really nice to see you as a reviewer. Actually I have already written few chapters entirely in English, so, for me to come into Hindi mode would take one or two chapters. Till then, bear with me and continue you and take care :)

Continuing from where I left...

Abhijeet enters and gets startled to see the person standing in front of him. The blue coloured file falls from his hand and tears started to make up in his eyes. But being a CID officer, he controlled his emotions and saluted the person standing in front of him but got no response as the person standing in front of him is also going through the same emotions. He is also in shock to see Abhijeet and has frozen at his place.

Seeing this, everyone around started exchanging glances. No one could get what is going around and why the two people standing in front of them get shocked to see each other. Daya, knowing Abhijeet as not a person to shed tears easily and that too in bureau, takes a step ahead to ask him what's wrong with him, quite forgetting that the inspecting officers are present there only. Acp, seeing Daya moving towards Abhijeet and knowing quite well that what will be the consequences of this, stops him by raising his hand and decides himself to take the charge of the situation.

Acp says, "DCP Srivastava, this is my right hand and a very established officer, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, working under me for the last seventeen years. He is known for his brains and sharpshooting skills and Abhijeet (looking towards Abhi), this is DCP Srivastava, CID, Delhi. " This loud and confident tone of Acp was enough to bring the DCP and Abhijeet back to the reality. Both of them, especially DCP, snapped out from the trail of thoughts and realising the situation and place where they are standing, they handshaked each other, though coldly.

DCP, unexpectedly, excuses himself and starts to leave, saying to his subordinates, "Officers, Keep a thorough check on entire surroundings and and I want even the finest details of the happenings happening here on my desk tonight. I need to give you some instructions. Come with me for an hour and then you can resume your work with these guys."

He goes towards the door but before disappearing completely, turned around and said in a serious manner, pointing towards the team, "Don't take it easy this time around. I am not the person who will ignore your mistakes in the liaeu of your name, fame and achievements. No matter how many case you have solved successfully till date, if I find even a single fault in your working, it will land you in a big trouble, including you Mr. Pradyuman. Take my words as a suggestion or a warning but mend your words and work before you are dawned upon by any trouble." Saying this, he completely leaves, followed by his team leaving behing astonished and confused CIDians.

Astonished because they were not expecting this kind of a behaviour from this person who looked very calm and quite a gentleman 5 minutes back and confused because they can't make out what was the reason behind his sudden mood swing, from polite and friendly, to harsh and bossy.

When everyother person is trying to figure out and digest what has just happened, a person amongst them is simply staring blankly at the ground. It seems as if his eyelids have forgotten to move and he has turned lifeless. Just then, a hand is kept on his shoulder which make him come out of his thoughts with a jerk. He moves his head in the direction from where the hand came and to that man's surprise, this man,s eyes have turned blood red and contain some tears in them.

"What is this Abhi (pointing towards his eyes)? What's the thing that has made the strongest man I had ever known, especially when it comes to showcasing emotions, melt down?", said that man with a voice containing full concern, love and care. He actually wants to know the exact and true reason behind the precious tears of his buddy as he knows that this man standing in front of him will never tell himself and every feelings of his needs to be carved out and this task can be accomplished by him only.

These type of the questions are the ones which Abhijeet fears the most. Its not that he has an aversion to these kind of questions since childhood but some **17** years back something happened which changed him completely and made him indifferent to these kind of queries...Not that he was a stone heart from the beginning of his life but a horrible incident that took place some **17** years back made this man an introvert...

"It's nothing Dya! It's just that I became a bit emotional because Tarika is leaving for a conference tomorrow and it will take around a week for her to return and you know very well that how much difficult it would be for me to carry myselfwithout her.",says abhijeet in a low and breaking voice. He then, picks up the file, handovers it to Acp sir and excuses himself to the washroom, all the while trying hard not to make eye contact with any one of the person present there.

Daya isn't convinced at all by his answer. Though he knew that his friend would never tell what's bothering him to anyone, unless and until forced to do so, but he still decided to give it a chance because it's the very first time that he has seen Abhijeet so much disturbed. Seeing Daya stand still and in deep thinking, Freedy comes ahead, put his hand on his shoulder and asks, "Are you alright, sir! And what's wrong with our Abhijeet sir?"

"That's what I am thinking Freedy. I have tried all the angles but couldn't make out what in the heaven has made him so gloomy and that too all of a sudden.". replies Daya while still being deep in his thoughts.

"Sir, Abhijeet sir himself has told that he is sad coz he can't see Tarika for next few days. So, what's the point of discussing this matter now?", says Rajat playfully.

"No Rajat! There is something far more bigger responsible for his sadness this time. I can sense it and moreover, it's not the first time that Tarika is leaving for conference. There is something that we are missing out somewhere", says Daya. After few seconds, he continues while narrowing his eyes, "A...a... Here it goes. May be it is something related to that DCP as both of them were in good mood before they met each other but soon after their faceoff turned grim and pale."

"But sir, it could be a coincidence also.", conjectures Purvi.

"Yes Purvi, it may be so. But coincidences are not given any weightage in our profession.", Sachin replies instantly.

"But Sachin, it has to do nothing with the criminal cases that we have to deal with everyday, but its something related to the routine life of two officers and history contains countless proofs of coincidences being reported oftenly in regular lives of people.", Kajal speaks in a determined tone. This discussion on coincidences would have lasted longer because girls are the ones who are not known to give up on these kind of topics if a strong voice wouldn't have interrupted them,

"Enough of the talk people. I think you all are overdoing and mood swings are something that psychology department has to deal wiith. It would be better for you all if you will get back to your work. Didn't you listen what that DCP has said? He will sue us if he finds anything not going according to his wish and imagination. So, make it a point to be carefull enough to not give them any chance to point out at any one of you. I don't want to face that annoying and headless DCP Chitrole along with this new problemmatic personality. I never thought of him to be like this. I think you all have understood what I meant."Saying this, the additional commissioner makes his way towards his cabin.

Everyone nodded, move towards their respective working benches and start working, though none of them is working by heart as their heart and mind is already absorbed by several confusions, conjectures and surmises. Few minutes late, Abhijeet also joins thembut from his body language and expressions, it is clearly visible that he is noy in his normal self. He is present physically here but not mentally...His body is here but not his heart...He is absorbed by various thoughts completely...

Daya, who is looking at Abhijeet at regular intervals of five minutes can clearly make out by seeing his buddy that this time, it's something big that is coming into their way, which may affect and change their lives forever...

A/N : Friends, thanks for your support and reviews again (though the response was of very low intensity).

I know that this chapter is a bit creepy but it's the demand of the story, so, please bear with me.

The suspense would be unveiled in the coming chapters gradually. Hope, I have lived up to the expectations of you all.

**And here's a request to well established writers to please point out my mistakes and flaws in my stories, so that i can learn from them and perform better in the next chapters. Please help this sister of yours to enhance her writing skills. :)**

Bye and see you in next update. Till then, take care and be happy and healthy.

**And please review, every kind of reviews are welcomed with open arms and pure heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! First of all thank you so much for your precious reviews. I am very obliged to get such an overwhelming response.

One thing plz... Actually there were many reviews that didn't show up earlier, so i couldn't personally thank them in earlier chapter but here i go... so please sorry for the delay...

FOR CHAPTER 1

**kkkloveyou** : Thank you dear. your review means a lot to me coz u are my inspiration. I m not hurt at all by your review. In future I'll try to enhance my writing on duo and trio scenes and will try to explain things in a flow. :D

**guest** : the one who said well done boss. thank you so much dear for reviewing.

**Sweetpari** : thank you so much for chocos, ice creams and toffees...yummy i have had all of them on ur behalf :p .Also expressing gratitude for liking my story.

**Rukmani**** : **oh, nice to see you as a reviewer of my story. Thank u so much.

**Ritesh 7** : thank you so much for your worthy review.

**Glitter glimpse** : this one is for u dear. I have written dialogues in hindi in the later half of the you so much.

**Anhaal** : thank you for supporting my idea.

**Jyothi taku** : this one is for u too dear. I have written dialogues in hindi in the later half of the you so much.

**Duoangel95** : thank you so much. Your review encouraged me a lot.

**GD bhaiyya** : thank you so much. i m on the seventh floor to have you as my reviewer. i am actually a big fan of your critic avataar.

**Jyoti** : have tried my hand on hindi in the later part of the chapter. Thank u so much.

**Aditi** : Thank you dear. Was looking forward for ur review and am pleased to have it.

**Priya** : thank you so very much.

**Pinki** : thank you very much.

**Srish** : feeling happy to have you as a reviewer. Thank you so much.

**Sugerplum** : Ummmm interesting name. Well i m not that good also;) u have just made me ghamandi :p . Jokes apart, thank u dear.

FOR CHAPTER 2

**krittika** : thank you so much. don't mind not reviewing in first chap. You r the first one to review for the second. Well regarding tarika part...i want her out of the plot as i know that i can't do justice to her role so i decided to kill two birds with one shot. :)

**Srija** : thank you so much dear. This one is for you too. I have tried my hand at hindi. Plz review if you like my hindi dialogues. were these upto ur expectations or not.

**Kattiy** :thank you so much dear. Your support to my story is really encouraging.

**KK's rapanzal** : Thank you so much dear. For things to be revealed you have to wait and watch...hahahah...:)

**Naina cid** : Awwee! Was really waiting for your review. Its always nice to have you as a reviewer. And yes don't underestimate yourself. You have a completely different niche at which i m just a dabbler and you are perfect at it. :)

**143CID-Abhitarika** : Oops! such a silly mistake i did. Thanks for pointing out and apologies for inconvenience.

**Miss earth** : Guest reviews were never barred dear, it was just some problem occuring. Now everything is alright. Nice to know the name of one of the guest.

**Cid freak** : My dear sis, thank you so much. need i say more to you? :)

**kkkloveu**** : **thank you so much. your review is always a special one for me. Hope i will live upto ur expectations in this chapter.

**Anjalimahajan** : thank you dear and yes i would not get affected by lesser reviews but yes you feel good when your story is being reviewed...continue your support:)

**Aditi** : thank you so very much. hope u will enjoy this chap as well:)

**Anhaal** : sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank u very much.:)

**srish** : thank you and yes a blunder by me. thanks for pointing out. m really embarassed by such a mistake. apologies for inconvenience.:)

**duoangel95** : your review is really a pleasure to read at. makes me feel happy. thank u so much:D

**Rukmani** : i couldn't get what u wanted to convey but still thank you.

** .161** : awee! thanks for enjoying my writing. :)

**GD bhaiyya** : Thank u very much. hope u will enjoy this chap as well and if u find anything not appropriate, then plz tell.:)

**Pinki** : Thank u so much sweet li'l sis.

**GUESTS** ; thanks to all the guests. :DDD

So guys enjoy the chapter and plz tell me if u liked my hindi version or not. I have to put in a lot of hardwork to switch onto hindi, so plz do tell whether you are satisfied or not. Both negative and positive povs are welcomed.

Down through the lanes of memories, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet of now is slowly drifting towards his past...remembering few of his old and happy days...when he used to be very cheerful...when he used to laugh straight from his heart...when he used to enjoy every bit of every moment to its fullest...when he used to have a completely different identity...when he used to have innumerable people by his side...when he used to be free from tensions, free from worries...

**FLASHBACK**

_Someone, dressed up as a joker, enters a dark room with lots of gifts, chocolates, sweets in his hands. Stealthily, he walks and hugs a boy sitting with his back towards him from behind while saying, "Hey Tiger! Surprise (while showing all the things he is carrying) ! Howz it?"_

_SILENCE_

_"Awwee! Is my champ angry on me? Look at me baby, I don't want to see you like this on this very special day of yours ", he says turning the boy's face towards him._

_"I don't want to talk to you. You never keep your promises. I told you to come early today but you didn't. You are late as always. So KATTII", says a dark eyed and fluffy haired eight year old boy protesting while turning his head away._

_"Hmmm, so you are not gonna talk to me,haan! Fine then! Let these yummy chocolates cry as they are now of no use to their best friend. Let these gifts rot for not being opened by a very special person. Let these sweets turn sour for bearing the disappointment of their adamant admirer.", sitting beside the child he says._

_"Will they have to suffer so much?", says the little boy showing concern towards __**lifeless things.**_

_The person keeps the things aside and takes him in his lap and says making a sad face, "Yes!They have to. (then adds enthuthiastically)But they could be saved from all these sufferings if you want! "_

_"Really!", says the child quite amazed._

_"Yes, you just have to let your lips take shape of a beautiful smile and enlighten your face. Also you have to forgive me and shed off all your anger that you are carrying towards me. And then these things (while holding the things again in his hands ) will become all the more happy and would love to be eaten up and played with you because they will enjoy your company a lot."_

_After listening this, the boy turned grim thinking hard about what this person has just said. Soon, he smiles broadly, kisses the other person, hugs him and takes (rather snatches) all the gifts from his hands. Just then all the lights get switched on and faces familiar to him, enter along with a teddy bear cake while humming_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE ANGEL!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_The cake is cut. everyone, one by one wishes him and gives him blessings for his bright, happy and promising future._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

But no one knew that day, not even this small child that all this will become only a memory of his in coming years...which he will want to cherish forever but he will be forced to forget...inspite of bringing joy to his life, these kind of memories will turn him gloomy, will mak him cry, will make him smile but not happily, rather satirically...inspite of helping him to face the hurdles of life, these kind of memories themselves will turn into hurdles for him...

While thinking all this, unknowingly, a wry smile creeps over his face which didn't go unnoticed by his worthy teammates, rather family members. He snaps out from his trance when the inspecting officers enter and one of them asks the Mumbai CIDians to submit the case files they are working on to them within two hours time.

Also, he says firmly yet gently, "Everyone of you, be ready for some kind of personal and professional interrogation by us.", reading the confused faces of the officers, he continues to clarify things, "This interrogation part, is actually, a new element added in inspecting procedure this time to deal with the corruption and forgery that is prevailing in our profession nowadays. Your biodata would be crosschecked and you all would be asked for your reactions in the toughest possible situations we can imagine for you. I know it would be inconvinient and uncomfortable for all of us but the order has come straight away from the headquarters and we have to follow it by heart knowing very well that if today you are the people going through all this than tomorrow it wll be our turn. Hope you all have understood and will cooperate with us.", saying this they make their way towards the Acp sir's cabin.

Everyone complete the filework and submit the files within the prescribed time. The rest of the day went as usual, though, the place was devoid of chitchat and enjoyment the entire day. It was probably the most silent day in CID, Mumbai history. No case was reported, so, everyone left to their respective houses near around 9 pm. Rajat, Sachin, Kajal and Purvi settled in Sachin's car and were the first one to leave, followed by Freddy and duo in qualis. Vivek and Tasha went home on Vivek's bike. Acp sir left with Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika in his own car.

**In qualis **(after dropping Freddy sir)

Daya is as usual driving and Abhijeet seated beside him. Abhijeet is looking outside the side window and Daya is observing him from quite a long time. Thoroughly irritated Daya decides to break the silence and change the mood of his friend. He knows very well that his brother would not like asking anything to him this time, so he says in a light mood,"Kya yaar! Ek toh bureau mein woh DCP aur unke saathi aur ek yahaan tum! Mujhe bore karne ka contract sign kiya hai kya tum logon ne."

Abhijeet shoots his deadly glare at him with a hope that seeing his fiery eyes he would shut up immediately, but Daya is Daya, he continues, "Kyon bhai baahar toh itne pyaar se dekh rahe the aur mujhe aise dekh rahe ho jaise main koi gunehgaar hoon jisse tumhari poochtaach jaari hai. (While looking outside) Main bhi toh dekhoon ki baahar aisa kya hai joh (stressing) mujhse zyaada cute aur impressive hai...jise dekhe bina tum reh nahi sakte."

"Daya, tu phir shuru ho gaya. Tu seedhe seedhe bol na chahiye kya tujhe? Kya...kehna kya chah rahaa hai tu?", says abhijeet a bit rudely.

"(with an amazed expression) Hey Bhaagwaan, Abhjeet! Tum insaan hi hona (while touching his forehead)? Subah se toh ab mouka mila hai khulke bolne ka aur dekho toh sahi, janaab keh rahe hain ki main phir suru ho gaya. Ek toh tumse baat karo aur upar se (imitating Abhijeet) _seedhe seedhe bol na kya chahiye._ Are, main tumse ab baat bhi nahi kar sakta kya? Thik hai mat karo mujhse baat. Tum toh baahar hi dekho aur maze udaayo. Huh! "

"Offo Dya! Tu rai ka pahad kyon bana raha hai...hain? (In a bit calmer tone) Maine toh bas aise hi keh diya tha.", says Abhijeet trying to convince Daya

Here Daya sees his plan working, so continues to go his own way, "Acchha aise hi keh diya tha kya? Thik hai tum keh rahe ho to maana maine. Tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge kara tumhe maaf lekin ek shart par."

"Hein...maaf...shart?!"

"Aur nahi toh kya! Bolna mera jannm siddh adhikar hai aur tumne use chheenne (to snatch) ki koshish karkar jo galti ki hai, uski vaise to koi maafi hoti nahin hai. Phir bhi maine tumhe bachcha samajhkar chhod diya lekin shart rakhi hai jo tumhe maan ni hi padegi, warna, maafi cancel.", Daya says in a strict tone.

"Thik hai maafi cancel toh cancel...waise bhi maine toh maangi nahin thi. Tumhe hi zyada padi hai mujhse baat karne ki, mujhe thode hi...", now, Abhijeet is also enjoying and deliberately annoying Daya.

"Kya boss? Kyon bachche ko tang kar rahe ho?"

"Bachcha toh main hoon Daya jise tumne maaf karne ki sochi hai!", says Abhijeet innocently.

Daya, now seeing things going according to his wish, finds it the right time to hit his last punch. "Abhi, tum na CID officer galat ban gaye ho. Tumhein toh lawyer hona chaahiye tha...lawyer. Jab dekho tab wakaalat par utar aate ho. (Turning to other side) Maine tumse koi behas wehas nahin karni hai. Shart maan ni hai toh maano warna jaayo yahaan se...niklo meri qualis se..", says Daya raising his voice a bit and adding a spice of mischieviousness to it.

To this, Abhi says,"Achcha thik hai tum itna keh hi rahe ho toh..." but befor e he could complete Daya cuts and says, "(moulding his voice from loud to angry to surprised)Abhijeet! Haan, ab samajh aaya, tumhe baahar hi jaana tha. Tabhi toh baahar dekh rahe the aadhe ghante se. Tum na mouka dhoondh rahe the baahar jaane ka. Laddoo bat rahe hain kya baahar?", pauses for few seconds and then continues, "Theek hai jaao baahar hi jaao! Raho aise hi moonh sujaakar ar haan ab aa mat jaana mere paas, huh!". And then, he pretends to concentrate on driving.

Seeing this childish behaviour of Daya, Abhijeet smiles a bit and says,"Are yaar main toh mazaak kar rahaa tha. Tum toh bura hi maan gaye. (no response). Achcha chalo bataayo kya shart hai. (silence). (now stressing) Are ab bataa bhi do."

"Koi shart wart nahin hai. Tumhe jaana hai na tum jaao.", utters Daya showing fake anger.

"Are baap re! Itna gussa! OK, fine. Tum kehte ho toh chalaa jaaunga (Daya is shocked) par pehle ek baat toh bataao (and now confused). Tu itni der se keh rahaa hai jaao yahan se...utro meri gaadi se par gaadi toh rok hi nahin rahaa hai. Aisa kyon?", Abhijeet says with the most innocent expressions he can bring to his face now. Afterall he is also no less than Daya in pulling legs :p

This was totally unexpected by Daya. His eyes go wide open and his mouth left agaped as he can't make out what to say now. Still he manages to utter some emotional words,"Kyon itna sataa rahe ho bachche ko Abhi? Maine tumhaara kya bigaada hai? Tumhari bhalaayi ki hi baat kar rahaa tha. Socha ki tum itna waqt mujhe manaane mein barbaad karoge toh main is baar khud hi maan jaata hoon. Isliye shart rakhi thi. Par kya karein bhalaayi ka zamaana hi nahin rahaa. (sadly and merely above a whisper) Rokun gaadi?...utarna hai?..."

Listening to Daya's complaining yet kiddish tone, abhi starts laughing loudly. Seeing him like that Daya felt sooth at his heart. He also joins him and both continue laughing for sometime, bringing life back to qualis. After their laughter came to a hault, they look at each other. Abhijeet's eyes say,"Thank you, yaar! Chaahe thodi der ke liye hi saji par tumne mujhe is duniya mein waapas toh laaya...meri ab ki duniya...mera aaj...mera aane waala kal."

Daya who first time couldn't understand what his buddy has just conveyed through his eyes kept quite and just smiled in , he says enthuthiastically before situation gets out of his hand,"Achcha ab meri shart toh suno."

"Haan haan bataayo bhai."

"Toh shart yeh hai ki tum mujhe aaj dinner karwa rahe ho aur wo bhi mere favourite restaurant mein.", says Daya as if he is not laying down the condition rather is ordering.

"Lo ji, aaj phir ho jaayega chhed meri jeb mein", murmurs Abhi.

"Tumne kuch bola, boss?" says Daya suppressing his laughter as he has heard what Abhijeet has said.

"Nahi...kuch nahi.", saying this Abhijeet starts looking outside. Smile is present on his lips as he is thinking about childish behaviour of Daya. On the other hand, Daya celebrates his small achievement of changing the mood of his buddy by saying a yes and pulling his elbow near his stomach.

Soon, they reach the restaurant, finish off their dinner and reach home.

**At Duo's home**

As they enter, Abhijeet straight away goes to his room to freshen up and Daya makes his way directly towards the sofa and lies down, completely exhausted (Afterall he has driven the car).

When Abhijeet comes out, he sees Daya sleeping there on the sofa only. He goes inside, brings blanket and covers up on Daya. Then he sits beside the sofa, caressing Daya's hair and says,"Yeh Daya bhi na bilkul bachche ka bachcha hi rahega. Kitna pyaar karta hai yeh mujhse. Kitna apnapan mehsoos hota hai jab main iske saath hota hoon. Mere chehre par chhoti si muskuraahat laane ke liye kitni mehnat karta hai...mujhse daant bhi khaata hai. Kya main nahin jaanta isne yeh sab aaj mere liye hi kiya hai taaki mera mood thoda thik ho jaaye."

He takes a big sigh and then adds,"Lekin ise kya pataa ki iss baar main chaah kar bhi khush nahin ho paa rahaa hoon. Koshish kar rahaa hoon par wahi sab meri aankhon ke aage ghoome jaa rahaa hai. Kaise bataayoon main ise yeh sab? Kaise? Sab bataana toh chaahta hoon lekin itni himmat kahaan se layoon main? Itni mehnat se, apne dil ko itna behlaakar, deemag ko itna samjhaakar aage badhaa tha lekin dekho kismat ne mujhe aaj phir se wahin laakar khada kar diya hai jahaan se maine shuruaat ki thi. Pata nahin kal ka sooraj mere liye kya lekar aayega? Pata nahin main phir se sab kuch bhulaakar aage badh bhi paaunga ya nahin? Pata nahin main...", saying this, he felt lump in his throat, he bites his lower lip and again get drifted to some other world...He sleeps in the same sitting portion...there only...

**Inside a dark room**

An elderly person is sitting on a rocking chair, holding a photo in his hand and saying,"Yeh zindagi bhii kya kya khel dikhati hai? Aaj maine phir usi insaan ka saamna kiya jisne mera parivaar tabaah diya...jisne mera sab kuch khatam sa kar diya...jisne meri hasi ko mujhse chheen liya...jisne mujhe zindagi bhar ka gham de diya. Nafrat...nafrat karta hoon main usse...ghor nafrat. Na! kabhi maaf nahin karoonga main use. Dusron ko takleef pahunchaaakar khud aish ki zindagi jee rahaa hai. Nahin Mr. Abhijeet, nahin. Main tumhe itni aasani se tumhaara apraadh tumhe bhoolne nahin doonga. Tumne jo kuch mere parivaar ke saath kiya hai na uski keemat toh tumhe chukaani padegi. Ek ek aansu ka badla chaahiye mujhe. Tum sab bhoolkar aage badh gaye na lekin nahin ab main tumhe tumhaari guilt se saamna karwaaunga, tumhaari galti se saamna karwaaunga aur phir tumhe samajh aayega dard kya hota hai...dusron ka sukh chheen ne ka anjaam kya hota hai? Main tab toh tumhaare khilaaf koi saboot nahin juta paaya tha lekin ab main apni beti ko insaaf dilaaunga."

A/N : So friends how was it? How was the hindi part? Did u guys enjoy reading or not?

Well, just wanna say, plz review and take care.

Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hi friends. First of all expressing my gratitude towards the reviewers. This time, i couldn't thank you personally, sorry for that. But a big hug and thanks for your encouraging reviews. :). Plz don't mind the spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter. Rest, regarding story, all kind of reviews are welcomed.

Now, enjoy reading.

The next morning arrives and the sun rays penetrating through the hall window, make their way directly towards the sofa where the two buddies are sleeping. No, they are not sleeping peacefully and because they want to but are sleeping because their minds are tired of thinking, their bodies are exhausted due to vigorous physical activities they had performed the previous day.

**While one is restless, other is worried**

**While one is surrounded by tornado of emotions, other is composing**

**While one is finding answers, other is helping**

**While one is leaving, other is holding onto him tightly.**

These rays falling on Abhijeet's face are bright enough to wake him up as he is sleeping with one eye open. He opens his eyes slowly, rubs them and then moves his head in all the directions to understand where he is and soon, he realises that he is in the living room, where he has slept last night, unknowingly, while being in thoughts and that too in a sitting position. Then, he looks at Daya who is sleeping on sofa, pats his head and tries to stand up but as soon as he tries, he feels a high pain in his neck, at back and in almost every part of the body. Afterall, he has been in the same sitting posture throughout the night which has caused riftness in his muscles and is now the reason behind his body ache.

A small Ahhh.. escapes his mouth due to pain which was loud and painful enough to reach to his friend's heart. Daya finding some uneasiness in himself gets up with a jerk and seeing his Abhi holding the back of his neck and trying to rotate it, asks worriedly, "Kya hua Abhi? Tum theek toh ho na?", Daya is lightly panting due to an uncomfortable feeling and sudden utterance of words.

Abhijeet seeing restlessness of his buddy says calmly in order to compose him,"Are haan yaar! Main bilkul theek hoon. Tum shaant ho jaao. Koi bura sapna dekh liya kya tumne"

"Nahin boss. Maine koi bura sapna nahin dekha par aisa laga jaise ki tum kisi takleef mein ho aur phir uske baad pata nahin mujhe kya ho gaya. Ek ajeeb si feeling, ajeeb sa dar laga aur utha toh dekha tum yahaan zameen par baithe ho woh bhi gardan pakde. ( noticing Abhijeet still holding his neck) Tum, tumhari gardan mein kya hua?"

"Kuch nahin bas thoda sa dard ho rahaa hai.", with this he again tries to stand up but because of sharp back ache he is again forced to get seated. Seeing Abhijeet like this, daya asks sternly, "Kya hua hai? Sach sach bataayo mujhe!"

"Woh kya hai na main puri raat yahaan aise hi sota rahaa aur subah utha toh bas thoda body ache ho rahaa hai.", says Abhijeet.

Daya while wondering how can someone sleep like this the entire night and that too without knowing says,"Thoda! Yeh thoda hota hai? Waah bae wah! Yahaan tumse khadaa hua nahin jaa rahaa hai aur tumhe yeh thoda lag rahaa hai!", pauses and then adds narrowing his eyes," Tum puri raat yun hi sote rahe aur tumhe pataa bhi nahin chalaa...Aj se pehle toh aisa kabhi nahin hua. Kal se ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Kis duniya mein kho gaye ho? (realising something and softening his tone) Dekho boss, agar koi problem hai toh mujhe bataayo. Hum ek saath milkar solve karenge na."

"Are Daya, koi problem nahin hai aur agar hogi toh main tumhe sabse pehle bataaunga na. Jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa toh kuch bhi nahin hai. Woh kya hai naa, maine tumhe yahaan sote hue dekha toh socha kyon na tumhaari chuppi ka thoda faayda utha liya jaaye aur tumse thodi baat kar lijaaye. Jab tum jaag rahe hote ho tab toh mairi puri baat sunte nahin ho aur beech mein hi apni taang adaa dete ho. Toh maine socha aaj ek baar tumse sote hue baat kar loon. Socha agar aise tum meri baat sun lete ho toh main aage se aise hi baat karunga tumse. Lekin pataa nahin tumse baat karte karte kaise neend aa gayi...shaayad...thak gaya tha na kal bahut isliye.", says Abhi trying his best to convince Daya.

"Dekho Mr., bahaane toh tum mat hi banaayo. Yeh main aur tum acchhi tarah se jaante hain ki agar main nahin sunta toh tum kaan pakadkar sunaana bhi jaante ho...haina (while smiling ruefully). Bhaai hoon main tumhaara. Dost ho tum mere. Toh mujhe toh bewakoof mat hi banaayo. Aaj main tumhaari ek bhi nahin sun ne waala hoon. Tumne yeh shaatir deemag apni takleef chhupaane ke liye nahin mujrimo ko pakadne ke liye hi paaya hai, samjhe? (putting his hand on his shoulder) Tum mujhe khulkar..."

But Abhijeet cuts him as "Are bhaai, yahaan mujhe itna dard ho rahaa hai aur tum ho ki subah subah hi daant rahe ho. Dekho abhi humein kaam par jaana hai...uthkar log achchi achchi baatein karte hain taaki achche mood mein rahein aur unka pura din achcha gujre lekin yeh janaab toh ek dam alag hain. Savere savere hi itna gussa ho rahe hain...sawaal jawaab kar rahe hain. Tum ek kaam karo jaakar fresh ho jaayo aur taiyyar hokar neeche aa jaana. Aur rahi baat aaj ke naashte ki, woh main banaa doonga, tumhaari chhutti... Theek hai?...Ab khush...". Abhijeet says all this to bring the situation in his hands.

"Kya theek hai? Tum koi ironman toh ho nahin jo ki itne pain mein bhi naashta banaa doge. Main banaa doonga khaana. (Pointing towards the chair) Tum idhar baitho. Main Abhi aaya balm lekar. (hardly above whisper and mimicking Abhi) Main nashta banaa doonga, hunh..", says Daya coldly and moves towards his room.

While going in his room, Daya thinks,"Abhi toh tumne baat change kar di Abhi lekin main bhi kuch kam nahin hoon. Aakhir tumhaara hi bhaai hoon. Yeh jaankar hi rahoonga ki tumhaari udaasi ke peeche ka kya kaaran (reason) hai. Yeh ek bhaai ka bhaai se waada hai taaki uski khushi lauta sake. Yeh ek dost ka dost se waada hai taaki uska dukh baant sake."

Here Abhijeet takes a big sigh and says, "Aaj toh bach gaya lekin aise kab tak bahaane banaunga...Ek na ek din toh bataana hi hai aur ab toh yeh Daya mera peechcha nahin chhodega jab tak ise asliyat na pata chal jaaye...Lekin bataana toh padega woh bhi jald hi...Bas main thodi himmat juta loon...thoda apne aap ko sambhaal loon phir sab bataa doonga...mujhe thoda samay de yaar...mujhpar thoda bharosa rakh...Ek baar un khatti meethi yaadon se ubar jaayoon...ek baar phirse ubre puraane zakhmo ki marham dhoondh loon phir main khud saamne se aakar tujhe sab bol doonga...", he adds absentmindedly, "Bataa toh main bahut pehle hi deta par socha nahin tha kabhi ki ek nayi zindagi ki shuruaat karne ke baad mera ateet mere saamne aa jaayega aur woh bhi iss tarah...achaanak. Ab jaakar pataa chalaa ki yeh duniya sach mein gol hai. Pataa nahin zindagi ke kis raaste par...kis chaurahe par aapka unse saamna ho jaaye jo aapki zindagi se atoot dhaage se bandhe hue hon par naa chahte hue bhi aap unhein bhoolne ki koshish mein hon...unki khushi ke liye...aapki behetari ke liye..."

Meanwhile Daya comes with balm. Abhijeet sensing his presence tries to behave normal. Here Daya starts applying balm on his neck and Abhijeet feels a little pain but instead of allowing any words from escaping his mouth, he clutches his teeth. Daya notices this and murmurs to himself, "Logon ko apna khayaal toh rakhna hota nahin hai aur phir mujhe updesh dete hain...apna khayaal rakha karo...healthy khaaya karo...exercise kiya karo...zyaada painkillers ki aadat mat daalo...tameez se sona seekho...bade ho gaye ho...har samay mazaak achchi baat nahin hai...thodi maturity laao apne andar...jab dekho shart lagaate rehte ho...lekin khud doodh ke dhule hue thode hi na hote hain log...kehte hain na 'par updesh kushal bahutere'...yahi haal hai aajkal adhiktar logon ka."

Abhijeet smiles silently on angry yet concerned Daya and says purposefully, though his sharp detective years had listened everything,"Tumne kuch kahaa Daya?"

"Nahin, main kya kahoonga tumhe? Kahunga bhi toh tum maanoge thode hi!" Abhijeet was about to protest when Daya adds,"Jaakar thodi der rest kar lo. Abhi thoda time hai bureau jaane mein. Phir naah dhokar, tayyar hokar neeche aa jaana...main bhi fresh hokar nashta tayyar karta hoon.", saying this Daya moves away swaying his hands nearly violently and whispering something that he himself better knows about.

Abhijeet also moves towards his room. After taking rest for a while and bathing, he comes down and to his surprise, Daya was already ready with the breakfast. He had, earlier, taken his words of preparing breakfast lightly. It was like a dream come true for him as till now, Daya always needed Abhi's help in cooking because he is still in learning stage. Seeing Daya seated with breakfast ready, Abhijeet becomes very excited and for a moment forgets all his worries. He literally jumps in happiness, runs, pounces on daya and hugs him tightly saying, "Aakhir meri mehnat rang laa hi gayi. Tune aaj pehli baar akele hi khaana banaa liya. Aaj main bahut khush hoon. Is kaam mein toh kam se kam tum mera haath bataaoyege ab." (Till now, he hasn't seen what his friend has cooked for him.)

But his excitement was shortlived. Daya says,"Boss itne khush mat hoo. Maine koi yeh khud nahin banaaya hai. Yeh toh kal raat ko jo restaurant se laaye the woh maine microwave mein garam kiya hai...(in deep yet suppressed voice) Baaki, khaana toh main tumhaare saath banaana hi behtar samajhta hoon"

"Hain! (with little bit sad expression) Main bina baat hi itna khush ho gayaa. (naughtily) Chal waapis kar meri shaabaashi", says a dejected Abhijeet.

"Haha haha, dekha boss, anjaane mein hi sahi par achcha bewakoof banaaya tumhein. Rahi baat shaabbaashi ki toh yeh toh main waapis nahin karunga kyonki yeh mere dost ki izzat ka sawaal hai. (Abhijeet looks at him, totally confused). CID officer Abhijeet ek baar jo keh dete hain usse mukarte thode hi hai...haina?", says Daya enjoying the moment and 'what are you saying' expression on his friend's face.

"Chalo bae ab apni nautanki band bhi karo aur jaldi jaldi khaao...phir bureau bhi toh jaana hai"

"Haan, DCP Chitrolle toh pehle se hi the. Ab kuch dinon ke liye woh naye DCP bhi aa gaye. Bhagwaan hi bachaaye un dono se."

Listening dcp's name, smile disappears from Abhijeet's face...his eyes stop glistening...his heart skips a beat...his hands holding the spoon full of food come to a halt...he felt numb...he remembers what he has forgotten after seeing Daya with breakfast ready...everything again starts hovering around him...but he manages himself...for his betterment...for his friend's happiness...and continues eating.

After having breakfast both move outside. Abhi locks the door and Daya starts qualis. Abhijeet turns towards the qualis after locking the door but as soon as he turns, a fear...yes a fear engrips his mind,his heart...yes he is scared to go to the bureau...yes fear is overpowering this fearless man...yes fear is taking control over his body. The man who has never been afraid of dying...who has defeated death many a times...who is capable of fearing the fear itself...who is friends with fear...who loves playing with fear...who is in habit of challenging the fear everytime he steps out of his house...today himself is scared of the fear...fear of facing someone...fear of drifting into the past...fear of losing his own self...fear...yes he is afraid...he is afraid.

Still, still he moves towards the qualis and gets seated in it. Daya starts the qualis. Abhijeet is not noticing but his hands are trembling...his face is turning paler with every passing moment...his eyelids are not ready to flutter...a feeling of anxiety is passing through his body. Despite all this, he manages to mask his emotions by smiling forcefully, so that, his friend might not get worried but this littlest task of smiling seems to be very difficult to him...tougher than catching a criminal...tougher than solving a case...

Daya, on the other hand is trying to converse with his buddy in between and Abhijeet is also trying hard to reciprocate, show himself strong and charmingly happy in front of his mate. Amidst all the commotion created by emotions and conflicts, they reach the bureau. Daya steps down of the qualis but Abhijeet's legs are not ready to move out...they are frozen in their place like a dead mass...his hands are not willing to open the door...these are paralysed and seem to have lost all the sensing power.

But he has to move out as he follows this formula in his life,"**DUTY FIRST, SENTIMENTS LATER**" (but is it really possible for him to abide by his this self made rule this time?). He with much dificulty, after fighting with his inner conscience, comes out of the qualis and moves towards the bureau, but he is not in his usual self. Today, for the first time, he isn't willingly going inside...today, he is not going inside because he loves this place but because he has to. And finally, controlling all his emotions, he enters and takes a small sigh of relief as his fear is not present there...as he is relieved from the stress of someone's presence around him momentarily, if not forever. Although he knows that this relief is temporary, he still gets relaxed a bit. He takes the wishes of his juniors, greets his seniors and went towards his desk quietly, leaving everyone shocked behind him.

**Inside the bureau** (after about an hour)

The inspecting officers along with the dcp enter and are welcomed by officers rising up and then, exchanging salutes.

DCP is looking more calm and composed than the previous day but his facial expressions has grown to become as tough as a stone. His wrinkled face seems to be an igneous rock with wrinkles representing the experienced layers marking the years of extensive hardwork and sufferings. His eyes are like the head of the volcanic rock which are blood red and contain lava of hatred, pain and wait (as if longing for something) in them, which can come out anytime from his mouth through his harsh words replacing the reclusive environment of the place with a devastated one.

After capturing each and every image of each and every corner of this place in his brain, this man fixes his gaze at him but he averts his gaze to the side wall. And then eyeing towards the Acp, he says sarcastically, "(pointing at the duo) Toh yeh hain tumhaare do sabse honhaar sipahi...tumhaare mazboot haath...jo desh ke liye apni jaan par khel jaate hain...jinhe log apna maseeha maante hain...jinke liye tum Chitrolle se bhi lad jaate ho... (smiling displeasantly) zaraa hum bhi toh dekhein ki inmein aisi kya khaasiyat hai jo patthar dil pradyuman ko bhi pighla sakti hai. Kyon bae Pradyuman, inmein aisa kya khaas hai jo apne beton ki tarah maante ho inhein, **hain**?"

"DCP saahab, yeh woh lambi race ke do ghode hain jinmein imaandaari, duty karne ki tadap, desh ko surakshit rakhne ka jazba, logon mein bhaaichaara banaaye rakhne ki taakat, mushkil se mushkil ghadi mein bhi team ko ekjut rakhne ki himmat aur insaaniyat koot koot kar bhari hui hai. Aaj tak har race mein jeete hain yeh. Khud ghaayal hue...kabhi dil se, kabhi shareer se, toh kabhi deemag se...apne upar uthti ungaliyon ki maar sahi inhone...kathor shabdon ke teer khaaye inhone...lekin kabhi apne farz se peeche nahin hate yeh...kabhi galat raasta nahin pakda aur sabse badi baat kabhi haar nahin maani...Inki yahi khaasiyat mujhe inki taraf kheenchti hai aur inki peeth thapthapane par majboor karti hai. Aj main sar uthaakar, garv se keh sakta hoon ki yeh dono aur yeh sab bhi (pointing towards the team) mere saath kaam karte hain", says Acp Pradyuman proudly, widening his chest.

A/N : I hope you are not bored. Such a lengthy chapter it was!

Guys, see there isn't any love angle in this story, so don't take ur imagination to that side. Hope u understand. :)

Take care and keep reviewing :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : First of all guys a very big sorry for the delay. Actually I am busy in my entrance exams, so, giving time to writing is bit difficult nawadays. This will be the case till June 8 and after that I'll be regular for sure.

Big thanks to all the reviewers and silent readers.

Hope, this chapter lives upto your expectations and sorry again for keeping you guys waiting.

"DCP saahab, yeh woh lambi race ke do ghode hain jinmein imaandaari, duty karne ki tadap, desh ko surakshit rakhne ka jazba, logon mein bhaaichaara banaaye rakhne ki taakat, mushkil se mushkil ghadi mein bhi team ko ekjut rakhne ki himmat aur insaaniyat koot koot kar bhari hui hai. Aaj tak har race mein jeete hain yeh. Khud ghaayal hue...kabhidil se, kabhi shareer se toh kabhi deemag se...apne upar uthti ungaliyon ki maar sahi inhone...kathor shabdon kr teer khaaye inhone...lekin kabhi apne farz se peeche nahin hate yeh...kabhi galat raasta nahin pakda aur sabse badi baat kabhi haar nahin maani...Inki yahi khaasiyat mujhe inki taraf kheenchti hai aur inki peeth thapthapane par majboor karti hai. Aj main sar uthaakar keh sakta hoon ki yeh dono aur yeh sab bhi (pointing towards the team) mere saath kaam karte hain", says Acp Pradyuman proudly, widening his chest.

Listening this, Dcp raises his eyebrows, smiles displeasantly and then says,"Daya par itna bharosa toh mujhe samajh aata hai, lekin Abhijeet! Abhijeet par itna vishwaas tum na hi karo toh achcha hai. Kya hai na (stressing and eyeing Abhijeet), mera personal experience rahaa hai ki jin logon ke past ke baare mein humaare records mein zyada jaankaari nahin hoti hai na, wo log hamesha koi na koi aisa kaam kar jaate hain jisse humaare department ko behad badnaami sehan karni padti hai", his last words were uttered in a harsh and sarcastic manner.

Daya clenches his fist in anger and is so aggravated by Dcp's words against his buddy that he can put his foot down and take a stand for Abhijeet anytime by letting the tough words out of his mouth anytime, forgetting the junior - senior relation. Yes, for sure if it would have been someone else, he would have adorned his cheeck with his kind of tight slap. Acp sir, on the other hand tries to show the actual side of the mirror to the Dcp by, "Sir, mujhe lagta hai ki aap Abhijeet ko samajh nahin paayein hain abhi tak. Usne apne CID Mumbai ke tenure mein jo kaam kiye hain, uske baad uska past jaan ne ki humein zaroorat hi nahin hai. Aur agar use desh ke khilaaf jaana hi hota toh woh kab ka challa bhi gayaa hota. Itne saal itni goliyaan khaane ka intezaar hi kyon karta? Rahi baat bharose ki toh sir bharosa toh vyahvhaar (demeanour) se paida hota hai...uske liye humein kisi ke kal ke baare mein jaankari ho yeh important nahin hai."

"(sharply) Pradyuman, har apraadhi sahi samay ka intezaar karta hai. Unhein isse koi fark nahin padta ki sahi samay aane mein kitna waqt lagta hai. (lowering his voice a bit) Dekho, ek Dcp nahin ek dost ki haisiyat se samjhaa rahaa hoon ki iss insaan par itna yakeen mat karo kyonki jab yakeen toot ta hai na tab bahut takleef hoti hai. Tum ise apne bete ki tarah maante ho, shaayad isliye tumhein ismein kuch galat nazar nahin aa rahaa hai lekin ek Acp ki tarah dekhoge toh sab samajh aa jaayega. (in serious tone) Meri is baat par sochna zaroor kyonki main nahin chaahta ki yeh (pointing at Abhijeet) kuch aisa kar jaaye jisse na sirf iski par tumhaari vafaadari par bhi sawaal uthein. (satirically) Kya hai na, dhokhaa dene ki toh inki bahut puraani aadat hai."

"Aap kehna kya chaah rahe hain? Main kuch samjhaa nahin.", says a confused Acp.

"Yahi ki tumne aaj tak kabhi sochaa hai ki ek insaan jiski pehli hi posting ek Acp ki thi woh aaj tumhaare under ek Senior Inspector ka kaam kyon kar rahaa hai? Jab isne UPSC ke exams clear kar hi liye the aur apne hometown mein manchaahi naukri paa li thi, toh isne transfer ki arji kyon lagaayi? Aisi bhi kya musibat aa gayi thi ki promote hone ki bajaaye isne demote hona sahi samjha? Aisi bhi kya majboori thi jo ek Acp ki post chhodkar isne ek inspector ki naukri karna sahi samjha? Kyon Mr. Abhijeet, may I know the reason behind your sudden disappearance from Delhi and that too without informing anyone, not even your dear ones?", says Dcp, his eagerness and anger increasing with utterance of every single word.

Everyone gets shocked to hear all this as they never knew this side story of Abhijeet's life...not even they were told, nor they bothered to ask anything related to his past to him. They respect him the way he is and what he has done in past or will do in future doesn't matter much to them. If sometimes Daya had asked, then he had never responded seriously. Daya is just standstill. He is hurt. He had never ever thought even in his dreams that his friend has such a big secret kept with him. No, he isn't helding Abhijeet responsible for all this but his own self as he thinks that it is his incapability that he can't develop enough trust in his friend's heart for him so that his buddy could freely share his feelings with him.

"Mere koi personal reasons the, sir. Apologies but I don't feel appropriate to share my personal life with my professional colleagues.", says Abhijeet. A tinge of pain could be heard in his speech.

Raising his voice, Dcp speaks,"Koi personal reasons nahin the. Tum duniya ko bewakoof banaa sakte ho, mujhe nahin. Tumne us samay jo galti ki thi uss galti ko dabaane ke liye tum yahaan aaye the. Tumhaare karnamein upar tak na pahunche isliye tum HQ waalon ki aankhon mein dhool jhonk kar yahaan aaye the. Main sab jaanta hoon. Tumhaari rag rag se waakif hoon main. Tumhaari har chaal samajhta hoon. Mera yahaan ek inspecting officer ke taur par aana toh sirf ek bahaana tha. Asliyat mein toh Delhi terrorist attack ke silsile mein aaya hoon yahaan.", seeing everyone astonished, he adds, "Itne hairaan mat ho. Yeh sab pataa hai tumhaare Acp sir ko. Delhi aur Mumbai CID milkar iss case mein lagi hui hain. Mujhe information thi ki Delhi mein attack karne waale terrorist group se yahaan ke kuch officers mile hue hain."

"Mera in sabse kya matlab,sir?", asks Abhijeet.

"Hai...hai matlab tumhaara inn sab se. In blasts ke piche wahi terrorist group hai jisse tumne deal kiya tha kayi saal pehle. Jinke saath tumhare mile hone ki khabrein aayi thi lekin tum bach nikle the. Ab tumhe yahaan paakar toh mujhe almost yakeen ho gaya hai ki tumhaara is case se bahut badaa taaluk hai aur kya pataa ki yahaan mojood kitne log mile hue hain tumhaare saath."

Rajat protests instantly,"Sir, aap aise bina saboot ke humpar ilzaam kaise lagaa sakte hain? Aap hum par shaq kar rahe hain yeh jaante hue bhi ki naa jaane kitni baar hi hum sabne apne desh ke liye apni jaan jokhim mein daali hai."

"Tum sab par nahin sirf kuch logon par aur jinki taraf mera ishaara hai woh samajh hi gaye honge. Aur agar na samjhe toh let me confront the person whom I strongly believe to be involved in all this. (hardening his tone and helding his head high) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, bewar, beware of me this time! Pichli baar toh tum bach nikle the kyonki saare saboot aur puri team ki dor tumhaare haath mein thi, lekin is baar nahin...is baar main tumhein aise hi nahin chhutne doonga...is baar main tumhaare khilaaf saare saboot juta kar hi rahunga...chahe mujhe iske liye kuch bhi karna pade...kisi bhi had tak jaana pade", saya Dcp styernly.

"Sir, maine uss samay bhi aapse yahi kahaa tha aur aaj bhi yahi keh rahaa hoon ki maine kabhi bhi kuch galat nahin kiya hai. Main ekdam bekasoor hoon. Aap maane ya na maane lekin main apne desh ke saath, apne hi logon ke saath gaddari nahin kar sakta.", says Abhijeet calmly yet firmly. This kind of composed and gentlemanly behaviour was unexpected from him as everytime he has been suspected earlier, he has responded in a sarcastically violent manner.

"Yeh toh waqt aane par hi pataa chalega. (smiling, pointing finger towards Abhijeet and speaking determinedly) Aur haan, tum gaddari toh kar hi nahin sakte kyonki tum kar chuke ho aur aage main karne doonga nahin.", saying this, he leaves the bureau.

Left behind were dumbstruck people, no one in a position to say or ask anything. Everyone is taken aback by what the Dcp just said. Abhijeet is standing motionless and not even a tinge of expression could be seen on his face. On the otherhand, Daya is continuously shifting his gaze from Abhijeet to Acp sir trying to eradicate the mist that has been created in his mind by Dcp's puzzling and double meaning sentences.

Freddy speaks out angrily, breaking the silence, "Sir, yeh aise kaise humaare Abhijeet sir ko kuch bhi bolkar jaa sakte hain"

"Haan sir, aise hi thodi na koi bhi aayeha aur bina kisi pukhta saboot ke ilzaam lagaa kar chalaa jaayega.", utters Sachin, rage clearly visible on his face.

"Sir, aapne kuch bola kyon nahin unhein? Aap chupchaap sab sunte kyon rahe?", questions Vivek to Abhijeet.

"Mujhe pataa hai Vivek ki main bekasoor hoon isliye kisi ko koi bhi safaai dene ki zaroorat nahin hai mujhe. Jise jo samajhna hai woh samjhe. Main aage is topic par aur koi discussion nahin chahta hoon. So, I request you all to not bother me with the questioning gazes of yours.", speaks Abhijeet in dry tone.

"Kyon Abhijeet? Hum kyon na poochein tumse? Woh Dcp paheliyaan bujha kar chalaa gayaa aur tum keh rahe ho ki tumse koi sawaal na kiya jaaye! Aakhir baat kya hai? Humein bhi toh pataa chale.", but he gets only silence in response, so an Acp continues suspiciously,"Abhijeet, ab mujhe bhi lag rahaa hai ki kuch toh aisa raaz hai jo tum chupaa rahe ho. Waise bhi Srivastava aise hi kisi par ungli nahin uthaayega. Kuch toh zaroor hoga jo woh yeh sab bolkar gayaa. (narrowing his eyes) Kahin tum sach mein toh", but he couldn't complete his sentence as gets interrupted by Daya who says protestingly, "Sir, yeh aap kya..."

Now, it was Daya's time to get cut in the middle of his sentence as Abhijeet raises his hand and speaks in wet tone, "Rehne do Daya. Yeh sab mere liye naya nahin hai. Yeh toh meri zindagi ka dastoor hai. Meri wafaadaari ke badle mujhe yahi sab toh mila hai aaj tak. Mujhpar shaq karna toh har kisi ka adhikaar sa ho gayaa hai. (Dreamily) Waise bhi, jab mere apne hi mujhe samajh nahin paaye toh main tum sab se toh kya ummeed karoon. Jab mere logon ne hi mujhe pal bhar mein paraaya kar diya toh tum sab toh phir bhi woh log ho jinse mera rishta bhagwaan ne nahin maine khud hi jodaa hai. Tum logan se kya shikaayat karoon yaar. Kis munh se tumse kahoon ki mujhpar vishwaas karo. (coming back to present) Its OK, yaar. Sab chaltaa hai. Its, its life.", a tear makes its way out as soon as he completes his sentence, though his face was boring a hurtful smile. He turns around to move out of the bureau and finds Dr. Salunkhe standing at the entrance but he exits, ignoring his presence.

Daya moves to follow him but is stopped by Acp sir's loud words,"Sab apne apne kaam par lago. (looking towards Salunkhe) Haan Salunkhe, tum bolo kya kaam tha?"

"Kaam kya hona tha Pradyuman! Main toh tumhein yeh file dene aaya tha lekin achcha hua main yahaan aa gaya. Kam se kam pataa toh chalaa yahaan chal kya rahaa hai.", moves close to the Acp and continues while looking into his eyes,"Tumhaara deemag kharaab ho gaya hai kya? Kuch der pehle tak toh bahut badi badi baatein karte the ki Abhijeet aisa...Abhijeet waisa...Abhijeet itna brilliant officer hai...Phir ab kya hua? Kisi baahar waale ki baaton mein aakar tumhaara us par se bharosa hi utth gaya?"

"Koi baahar waala nahin hai woh Salunkhe. Srivastava hai, Anant Srivastava. Tum bhi achchi tarah jaante ho aur main bhi ki woh bina kisi wajah ke, apni personal enmity ke kaaran kisi par aarop nahin lagaata. Usne yeh sab kahaa hai toh iske peeche usne achchi khaasi research ki hogi. Mera man beshak yeh bilkul maanne ko taiyyar nahin hai ki Abhijeet ne koi gunaah kiya hai lekin jo sawaal Anant ne kiye hain, uske baad main Abhijeet ko clean chit bhi nahin de sakta. Aur Anant is case ko head kar rahaa hai, toh woh itna responsible toh hoga hi ki bina kisi wajah ke kisi par aarop lagaa jaaye. (bit softly) Dekho, yeh case bahut important hai...hazaaron logon ki jaan daanv par lagi hai aur kitno ne ganvaai bhi hai. Main koi chance nahin le sakta. Mujhe na chaahte hue bhi Abhijeet ko as a suspect treat karna hoga. Dil se nahin deemag se sochna hota hai humein aur tum jitni jaldi yeh baat samajh jaayo utna achcha hai."

"Main yeh sab nahin jaanta. Aur na hi jaanna chaahta hoon. Mujhe sirf itna pataa hai ki woh bandaa kabhi kuch aisa nahin karega jisse humein sharmindagi uthaani pade. Aur haan! Kya suspect! Suspect ki tarah treat karoge use? hunh! In satrah salon mein tumhein Anant ka kuch ata pata bhi nahin maaloom tha phir bhi tumhein uss par yakeen hai lekin jo insaan tumhaare saath in satrah saalon se kaam lagaataar kaam karta aaya hai, woh tumhein galat lag rahaa hai. Jabki koi thos saboot nahin hain uske khilaaf. Bas kai saal pehle kuch hua, jiske baare mein humein zyaada jaankaari bhi nahin hai aur use iss case se jodkar dekh liya! (taking a sigh) Mujhe toh kabhi kabhi tum samajh hi nahin aate ho, boss."

"Dekho Salunkhe, tum ek baat achche se samajh lo ki humaare profession mein emotions ko koi tawajjo nahin diya jaata. Aur ab main iss baare mein koi behas nahin chaahta hoon.", says a tired Acp. He adds further when he find a pair of eyes looking, rather staring at him fiercely, "Koi aur kaam hai?"

"Nahin! Jaa rahaa hoon. Waise bhi tujhse baat karne ka koi faayeda nahin hai. Tujhe karna toh wahi hai jo tune thaan liya hai. Main bhi pataa nahin kiske peeche apni energy waste kar rahaa hoon", saying this, the doctor stomped out of the bureau, vibrating with frustation. Acp, after letting a big sigh, makes his way to his cabin and becomes serene as if thinking something serious.

Here, Daya is restless. He is worried about his friend. He knows that Abhijeet needs someone's company this time, especially his, in order to calm himself down ,but, he is helpless. He knows that at this moment Acp sir will never allow him to move out. Every word that his buddy cum bhai uttered just before leaving the bureau is ringing in his ears. He is continuously trying to understand the hidden meaning behind some of those painful words of Abhijeet but is heading nowhere. Also, his uneasiness is increasing because his buddy isn't attending his calls. Two hours pass like this. Acp sir is lost in his train of thoughts from past two hours, which gets broken for a moment when someone enters his cabin, but he recovers from the unwanted disturbance as soon as the person leaves. Now, for Daya, it's high time. He is worried to hell. He can't be more patient. So, seeing no case reporting and not much work here, he decides to exit the place and look out for Abhijeet on context of meeting his informer. He decides to give it a try and asks Acp for the same and to his shock, he gets a positive reply, which he wasn't expecting. Though Acp knew the true reason behind Daya's move of going outside, he didn't stop him as somewhere in his heart he also knows that his right hand cum son isn't guilty but being an Acp, can't confess his feelings in front of others.

The remaining day passes but Daya couldn't even get the slightest hint about the whereabouts of Abhijeet. He has inquired all his friends, has searched all the places where he thinks his friend would have gone, has even asked the khabris to lacate Abhijeet, but couldn't find him. Extremely tensed, he starts pacing the length of the living room of their house, when he hears the clicking of the door knob. He turns in the direction from where the sound came and to his relief, finds a gloomy yet composed Abhijeet entering inside.

Seeing him, Daya jumps onto him and bombards him with infinite questions, making the way out of his mouth angrily,"Yaar, tum kahaan the itni der? Maine kahaan kahaan nahin dhoondhaa tumhein! Pataa hai kitna pareshaan ho gayaa tha main? Are aise bhi koi jaata hai kyaa bina bataaye? Pataa nahin tumne mujhe kyon bol rakhaa hai ki agar baat case ki na ho toh tumhein track na karoon! aur thik hai agar bol rakhaa hai toh phir phone toh uthaayo! Subah se shaam, sorry raat ho gayi aur tumhaara koi ata pataa hi nahin. Pataa hai kitna dar gayaa tha main ki kahin tum kuch..."

"...ultaa sidhaa na kar baitho...chintaa mat karo dost, main itna kamzor nahin hoon jo sachchai se bhaagoon ya takleefon ka saamna na kar paayoon.", says Abhijeet in a dry tone.

Seeing a broken Abhijeet, Daya unexpectedly hugs him and after separating from hug, says while signalling him to settle on the chair and himself sitting on the chair present beside his,"Boss, tum acp sir ki baatein dil par mat le lena. Woh tumse bahut pyaar karte hain, bas jataa nahin paate. Pataa hai, main aaj dopahar se bureau nahin gayaa lekin ek baar sir ne phone karke pooncha tak nahin kyonki unhein pataa tha ki tumhein meri zaroorat hai aur main tumhaare paas hi hounga. Woh tumpar pura bharosa karte hain lekin woh Acp bhi hain na, toh unhein sab cheezon mein balance banaakar chalna padta hai.", seeing no reaction coming from the other side, he continues as,"Aur tum apne aap ko kabhi akela mat samajhna. Main hoon naa tumhaare saath. Duniya chaahe idhar ki udhar ho jaaye, chaahe tumpar koi vishwaas kare na kare lekin yeh mera waada hai ki tum mujhe humesha apne paas, apne saath khade paaoge. Isliye kabhi yeh sochkar dil chhota mat karna ki tumhein koi samajhta nahin hai (naughtily) kyonki yeh itna bhaari bharkam insaan humesha tumhaari reedh ki haddi bankar tumhaare saath hai!"

Abhijeet, finding Daya much restless and worried and himself being composed by Daya's soothing words speaks in a refreshing and energetic voice,"Haan haan, theek hai mere samajhdaar bhaai. Tumhaare rehte hue bhalaa main kabhi apne aap ko akela mehsoos kar sakta hoon kya? (changing the topic and stretching himself) Chal bae ab khaana waana bhi laa, yaa sirf baaton se hi pet bharnaa hai. Bahut bhook lagi hai (touching Daya's tummy) iss pet (stomach) ko."

Daya (knowing that Abhi wants to overcome his sadness) : Main kahaan se laayoon? Tumhaare chakkar mein khaana nahin banaaya abhi tak.

Abhi : Are toh phir order karo na. (while going to his room to take a quick shower) Aur haan thoda kam order karna taaki baad mein tumhein pet dard ki dawaayi na mangni pade.

Daya (in fake anger) : Abhijeet main dekh rahaa hoon ki tum aajkal meri smile ko chhodkar mere pet ke peeche pad gaye ho.

Abhi (turning around) : Are toh tumhaari smile se zyaada toh yeh pet nazar aata hai. Smile gaayab hoti jaa rahi hai aur yeh pet nikalta jaa rahaa hai. Ab smile ke baare mein toh tab bolunga jab tum smile karoge aur iss pet ko andar karoge. Toh janaab thoda hansaa karo. Tum mujhe yun udaas achche nahin lagte. Samjhe?

Daya : Boss, main bilkul hasoonga lekin tumhein bhi khush rehna hoga. Are saari mushkilein hanste hanste paar kar lenge, yaar. (naughtily) Main jab saath hoon toh kis baat ka dar hai?

Abhi (smiling and with teary eyes) : Kisi bhi baat ka nahin. Chalo ab order bhi karo bae.

Daya : Haan abhi karta hoon. Tum jaao shower le lo.

The order arrives and they quickly finish their dinner. Throughout the dinner time, Daya can see that Abhijeet wants to say something to him but is hesitant. Daya decide snot to ask as he feels that it would be better if Abhijeet himself opens out. After dining, Abhijeet prepares two mugs of coffee and both of them move towards the lawn and get seated on the swinging bench.

After few minutes of complete silence, Abhijeet says while sipping the coffee, "Daya main jaanta hoon ki tujhe aaj woh sab jaankar bahut dukh hua hoga." Daya was about to say something when Abhijeet stops him by his eyes and continues,"Mujhe pataa hai ki tum mijhse kuch nahin kahoge chaahe tumhein meri baaton se kitna hi hurt na hota rahe. Yaar, mujhe galat mat samajhna. Main tumhein sab bataana chaahta tha lekin bas dartaa tha ki kahin tum bhi meri baaton par vishwaas na karo aur mujhe chodkar chale jaao...darta tha ki kahi phir se itni badi duniya mein main akela na ho jaaoon. Main samajhta hoon aur swikaar bhi karta hoon ki meri yeh soch galat thi...ki tum humesha mera saath doge, mujhe samjhoge. Mujhe tumhein sab bahut pehle hi apne baare mein bataa dena chaahiye tha. Maine tumhein andhere mein rakhaa uske liye main tumse maafi bhi maangta hoon.", Daya opens his mouth to say something but Abhijeet isn't ready to listen. He further adds,"Lekin yaar woh sab meri beeti zindagi ke woh karwe lamhein hain jinhein main bhulaana chaahta tha. Maine kabhi nahin sochaa tha ki unn yaadon se mera phir se saamna hoyega. Mujhe lagaa ki maine nayi zindagi ki shuruaat kar di hai ttoh gade murde ukhaarne se takleef hi haath lagegi. Isliye maine tumhein yeh bataana zaroori nahin samjha. Lekin aaj main tumhein sab kuch bataana chaahta hoon...sab kuch."

Daya says, while putting his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder, "Boss, agar tum mujhe sab isliye bataana chaahte ho kyonki tumhein lag rahaa hai ki kisi aur se tumhaari life ka ek bahut badaa secret jaankar mujhe dukh hua hoga toh please, tum..."

But, he is cut by Daya, "Nahin Daya, aisa nahin hai. Jabse Dcp sir aaye hain tab se hi main soch rahaa tha ki tumhein sab bataa doon. Bas sahi waqt ka intezaar kar rahaa tha." Daya kept silent as he realises that his buddy really wants to tell him about his past life, not because of some pressure but by his own will.

After taking another sip of coffee, Abhijeet adds,"Tum logan ko aaj tak yahi pataa hai na ki tum logon ke alaawa mera iss duniyaa mein koi nahin hai. Meri life bas CID ke around hi ghoomti hai. Jo bhi rishte hain woh maine yahaan kaam karte karte hi banaaye hain. Lekin yaar ek aur sach bhi hai. Tum logon ke alaawa bhi meri...", and he is interrupted by the ringing of his cell.

'Acp sir', this is what is flashing on the screen. Both the buddies look at each other and Daya gestures Abhi to attend the call. He picks up the call and...

"Hello...ji sir...kya hua sir,sab theek toh hai na?...sir, main toh ghar par hi hoon...nahin sir, aisi toh koi baat nahin hai...bureau! kya hua sir koi case report hua hai kya?...phir kya baat hai,sir...ji sir, hum abhi aate hain."

"Chalo abhi bureau jaana hai. Sir ne urgently bulaaya hai. Pataa nahin bahut tense lag rahe the.", Abhijeet says to Daya.

After changing into formals, they settle down into the qualis and reach the bureau in hurry. As they entered hastily, they saw the entire team standing there with confused and tensed expressions on their faces. Because duo's house is farthest from the bureau, so they were the last ones to reach.

After completely entering inside, Abhijeet asks to Acp,"Kya baat hai sir? Aap sab log itne pareshaan kyon hain?"

Acp : Pehle tum bataao tum kahaan the?

Abhijeet (casually) : Main toh ghar par hi tha.

Acp : Abhi nahin, poore din kahaan par the tum?

Abhijeet (hesitates initially but then speaks) : Sir main...wo...kisi personal kaam se gaya tha.

Acp (nodding, then narrowing his eyes and frowning slightly) : Waise kon sa personal kaam? Zaraa mujhe bhi toh pataa chale!

Abhijeet : Sir, kuch zyaada khaas nahin tha, bas...

Acp (cutting him loudly) : Maine poochcha kya kaam tha?

Everyone start exchanging scary glances on such a sudden change in Acp sir's behaviour, so harsh and loud and that too with Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Sir, wo...wo...(avoiding Acp's gaze) main aapko nahin bataa sakta.

Acp (sarcastically) : Haan, nahin bataa sakte! Bataaoge bhi kaise. Kuch bataane laayak hoga tab toh bataaoge na. Pure department ki naak neechi karwaadi tumne aur ab keh rahe ho main nahin bataa sakta.

Abhijeet (confused and hurt) : Sir, yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?

Acp (sternly) : Mere saamne itna bhola banne ki zaroorat nahin hai tumhein. (saying to the team) Aap log jaante hain kitna badaa kaarnaama kiya hai inn mahaashya na?

Everyone including Abhijeet isn't getting where their boss is heading.

Abhijeet : Sir, aap kya keh rahe hain mere toh kuch samajh hi nahin aa rahaa hai. Aap seedhe seedhe bataayein na, yun paheliyaan na bujhaayein please.

Acp : Theek hai, lekin tumhein bhi mujhe phir seedhe seedhe hi jawaab dena padega.

Abhijeet : Ji sir.

Acp (coming straight to the point) : Tum Dcp sir se milne unke hotel mein kyon gaye the aaj?

Abhijeet (shocked) : (thinking) Sir ko yeh sab kaise pataa chalaa? Maine har jagah dekha tha...wahaan toh koi nahin tha, phir...khair ab jab sach saamne aa hi gayaa hai toh bataa hi deta hoon.

Acp : Abhijeet, I'm waiting for your answer.

Abhijeet : Woh, actually Dcp sir ne mujhe call kar ke bulaaya tha.

Acp (angrily) : Achcha unhonein phone karke bulaaya tha (raising his voice) ya tumne unhein phone kiya tha?

Abhijeet : Sir wo...

Acp (loudly) : Mujhe sach sunna hai, bas.

Abhijeet (in low voice) : Sir main unse milkar saari misunderstandings door karna chaahta tha.

Acp : Oh really! Toh kya tumhaare beech ki misunderstandings door ho gayin?

Abhijeet (disheartened) : Nahin sir! Dcp sir kuch sunne ko taiyyar hi nahin the. Maine bahut koshish ki lekin woh kuch samajhne ko raazi hi nahin the. Unhonein toh bas ek hi ratt lagaa rakhi thi ki main gunehgaar hoon, main kaatil hoon. Maine apne faayede ke liye itne saare maasoomon ki jaan li hai.

To this Acp snapped, "Isliye tumne unka munh band karne ke liye unka kidnap karwa diya, hai na?"

This news fell like a thunderstorm on everyone and everyone's eyeballs were popping out of their respective sockets.

A/N : Thanks guys for reading such a long, tiresome and boring update.

Please do review and will try to update the next chapter faster. Till then, take care and stay healthy.


End file.
